30 Kisses
by sailorstarsun
Summary: The tale of Tachibana and Yanagi. From the 30kisses theme community a series of oneshots to compose a full storyline. [BL, TachiYan, TezuBe, TachiZuka]
1. theme 4: our distance and that person

"No, see," a gesture toward the diagram on the text book's page, "bi means two, so 'bi-hydrogen oxide' is, in essence, H2O. Water."

"You make it sound so simple."

When Yanagi Renji began visiting Tachibana in the hospital, where the Fudomine captain was recovering from a broken leg caused by the Rikkai player's own teammate, they formed a friendship based on their similar interests and thought patterns. And Yanagi, being something of a genius, took it upon himself to help his new friend keep up in his studies. They were in the same grade, so their curriculum wasn't too different, despite being in schools very far apart from one another, and Tachibana was quite intelligent himself, so it wasn't difficult.

Actually, they both rather enjoyed the time they sat side-by-side with a textbook between them.

Yanagi chuckled. "Well, words are easy if you break them down. But Sadaharu is better at the scientific stuff."

"Sadaharu... Seigaku's Inui?"

"Mm," he nodded.

"You two are friends?"

"Yeah.. Well, we were." He paused a moment. Then, "we are."

"Close?"

"When we were kids, but then I moved away and we lost touch. Our distance really...separated us."

Tachibana nodded. "I see." He knew what it was like to leave a friend behind, to have to move on whether you liked it or not.

"Just friends," Yanagi then added quickly, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Well...yes he was.

He continued in a low voice. "I mean...we experimented a bit, as kids...kissing and stuff. But we were just children, eager to learn."

"Yanagi-san...are you..?"

"A little bit."

Tachibana couldn't help but laugh at that. "A little bit?"

And Yanagi gave a very feint blush. "Well...mostly. But it's different in my mind." They spent a moment quietly, both their thoughts on things that were definitely _not_ school-related. Then came the quiet question "is that ok with you?"

"Yeah," Tachibana replied, just as softly, and then smiled. "It is."

The other teen gave a brilliant smile of his own. To be accepted, especially by this person who'd come to mean so much to him, satisfied him in a way that usually only a good tennis match could. Like he'd done something right, and that he could trust where he put his heart.

Something passed between them, something deep and profound. Something warm. They absorbed it, sitting silently for a minute, until Yanagi gestured back to the textbook.

"Lets continue, shall we?"


	2. theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3

"I have something for you."

"Ara?" Tachibana looked at the brown-haired teen sitting on the edge of his bed, the one who had been in to visit him every other day since he'd been hospitalized with a broken leg. Perhaps it had started as some sort of repentance, as it was the Rikkai player's team-mate who'd brought about this situation, but he had a feeling there was something more to it. And through the visits they'd formed a friendship; he'd come to look forward to seeing Yanagi Renji, and the conversations they had. He liked the other boy's company. "What is it?"

"Ah ah," Yanagi chided softly. "You have to close your eyes."

"Yanagi-san.."

"Go on."

After a silent moment and a _look_, Tachibana gave in. His black eyes closed and he waited for...he didn't even know what. But of all the surprises the other could have sprung on him, the last thing he expected was for Yanagi to lean forward and press their lips together in a soft kiss. It was tender, and sweet, but such a shock that his eyes flew open as the other pulled back. "You..."

"That...wasn't it," Yanagi said tentatively. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's-"

"Let's try again." He paused a moment, before adding "I won't...do anything."

Tachibana hesitated, but only briefly. He realized he had somehow come to trust this person. If he said he wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't. ...And somewhere the Fudomine captain felt a bit disappointed at that. But he obeyed the request, again closing his eyes. And when Yanagi told him to open his mouth, he did that too. He felt a small tablet be placed on his tongue, and he re-opened his eyes, looking at the other questioningly.

"It's a Wada calcium pill," Yanagi answered the silent question. And then he smiled. "To make bones strong and healthy."

The smile was returned, then Tachibana picked up his nearby water glass and swallowed the tablet. He chuckled a bit. "Thank you." There was a thoughtful trice before he looked at his guest with a considerate gaze. "You don't owe me anything, you know."

Yanagi nodded. "I know."

They left it at that.


	3. theme 8: our own world

"They are...here."

Two young men browsed the shelves of the large library, looking for the right section. Yanagi Renji knew the layout of the building fairly well, so it wasn't long before they were in one of the oldest sections, searching for the correct books on history and ancient civilizations. His newfound friend, one Tachibana Kippei, had just recently been released from the hospital, and he'd promised to help him catch up in some of his schoolwork. Thus, they found themselves where they were on this day.

"How convenient," Tachibana said as he limped behind the other teen. Though he no longer required crutches to get around, his leg wasn't yet fully healed, and he had a tendency to go easy on it to ensure proper and speedy recovery. He hoped. "Very back of the library, of course."

Yanagi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other. "Is your leg ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"Well, what we're looking fore is right here," he replied after a nod. Then he proceeded to describe the books he pulled from the shelves, explaining what each of them had to offer as he handed them to Tachibana, until they both had an armfull of the dusty volumes. But still he picked up one more, staring at it as he tried to decide if the information it held was really necessary or not.

"It's kind of like we're in our own world," Tachibana commented casually, randomly.

"...Pardon?"

"This area is empty except for us," he chuckled. "We're the only ones who exist here."

* * *

_Yanagi turned to face the other teen, mouth slightly open, but no words came out. His arms quivered, and before it registered even to himself what he was doing, he dropped the books he held. His hands went to Tachibana's face, cupping the angled chin eagerly, and he leaned in, pressing their lips together._

_And Tachibana did not refuse or back away, but rather let his own stack of books fall to the ground. His freed arms circled Yanagi's torso and pulled him closer. Pulling and pulling, until he was crushed between the bookshelf and the other boy's persistent body._

_With nobody watching, they gave in to their need for each other. Here, in this place of their own, they could freely be as close as they wanted to be. Because in this world there were no discriminations or boundaries. Here, every dream could come true._

* * *

"Yanagi-san?"

Yanagi shook his head, realizing he'd been daydreaming. They had not dropped their books, not shared a loving embrace. They weren't even anything more than friends, even if he wished differently, and something like that could not happen.

"Ah.." was all he said in response, then placed the book he'd been holding on the top of Tachibana's stack before turning and heading back to the front of the library. "That should be enough."

Tachibana blinked as the other began walking away, feeling a bit put-off, but then followed. Perhaps he'd said something wrong? Perhaps...

* * *

_In their place - the world in Yanagi's mind - the pair continued to kiss. Because here they didn't need to study; they only needed each other. Here._

_In their own world._


	4. theme 26: if only I could make you mine

Each time the bell chimed at the small cafe's entrance door it was a signal that new customers had arrived. Usually it was school-girls grabbing a bite to eat and chat after class, or a young couple on a date, or the occasional lone student coming in to study someplace that was free from the distractions of home. But the place was not crowded, depsite its small size, and the low lighting gave it a cozy atmosphere. That was why so many people were drawn to it. That, and its convienient location someplace between Kanagawa and Tokyo, was why Yanagi Renji chose this place to meet someone important.

He did not look up each time the bell rang; he would know when Tachibana Kippei arrived by the sound of his walk. And when he did get there, Yanagi looked up, and then stood altogether to greet his friend as he approched. "I'm glad you could come."

"Sorry if I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

"Iya, you're not late at all. I simply came a bit early in order to secure a table."

A prompt waitress approched as they sat, and both ordered simple tea and snack cakes, then waited until she was gone before speaking. "It's been a while," Tachibana began.

"Ah...I've been a bit...busy."

"I see," he nodded. "And here I was afraid you'd been avoiding me."

"That's...not..."

"I used to see you every other day, then all of a sudden I'm lucky if I see you every other week." Straight to the point. Tachibana realized he was scowling, and softened his look. His voice softened too. "Yanagi-san...what happened?"

"I've been having-" The other stopped as the waitress approched again and delivered their small order, but the interruption gave him the chance to re-think and re-word what he wanted to say. When she left, he started anew. "I wanted to apoligize for...that time. For that kiss."

"You don't need to apoligize for that," Tachibana assured him. "It was...nothing. Just a little...thing."

Yanagi's face was carefully held to not betray the feelings he was about to reveal. It was easier that way, not letting anyone read him, only giving away that which he chose to. "That's the problem... It wasn't _nothing_ to me. I'd wanted to kiss you for... I don't even know how long."

"Yanagi-san..?"

"I've been watching you for a while now. At first just for data collection, but the more I learned, the more I've come to appriciate every facet of who you are. You're so strong and beautiful." He reached out then, touching and gently carressing the other teen's hand that rested on the table between them. "I've stayed away because... I want to kiss you...even more. I want to make you mine."

Tachibana flew up from his seat, so fast he jarred the table, causing a bit of coffee to slosh from his cup. This was...it was... He didn't want to say "wrong," he'd told his friend it was okay when he'd revealed his sexual preference, but...not for himself. Right?

But what about...?

No. It was too much. Too much to think about right then. Because actually he'd been thinking about it too much already, ever since that kiss, but it was so hard to admit and he'd hoped if he ignored it it'd go away. Written off as a passing, teenage-hormone induced silly idea. But now he was being faced with it directly. Forced to confront it.

He couldn't.

He had to think some more.

"I... I'm sorry," he said as he began backing away. "I just... I can't." Then he turned and left Yanagi sitting alone.

Yanagi said nothing as he watched Tachibana leave him. He'd predicted as much would happen. Really, there was an 86-percent chance of that reaction. (though the other 14-percent was much worse)

He reached out and poked his finger into the small puddle of coffee that had spilled from the departed teen's cup, then brought it to his mouth. It was bitter.

_'If only...'_


	5. theme 19: red

Tachibana seemed to always associate Yanagi Renji with the color blue. He wasn't sure why - perhaps because he assimulated the other teen with the ocean, calm on the surface, but, as they say, "still waters run deep" - but every time he thought of his strangely acquired friend it was always with a blue background.

Or maybe he was more like a waterfall, finding the best course to take and then crashing down, unable to help but be powerful and beautiful in the process.

* * *

He took a moment to watch the brown-haired teen, who was sitting in the sand, not caring if his clothes got dirty as he gazed into the waves rolling up and down the shore. The colors of the setting sun streaked the sky orange and purple, but cast a golden glow to Yanagi's skin as the dying light kissed his face. It occurred to Tachibana that he had never seen his eyes, they were always kept closed just enough to stay hidden from the world, but he bet they were involentarily memorizing every crease of the water.

He pictured those eyes blue.

Wordlessly, he approched and sat beside the other. He wanted to give Yanagi room to speak, should he have anything to say, even if it were to be "go away; I don't want to see you." But he didn't say anything, and Tachibana thought perhaps that was worse. After licking his lips to moisten them, he began with "I'm sorry."

"You needn't be," was the quiet reply. "You cannot help the feelings you have - or don't have, for that matter - any more than I can."

"It's not that. I _do_ care about you, Yanagi-san..." He trailed off a moment, then added "very much." He watched as a seagull swooped down and stole a piece of bread that another bird had been nibbling at. It took off, not noticing that a large chunk of the bread broke off and fell to the ground as it flew away. Ironically, the piece that broke off was bigger than the piece it got away with, and the second gull hopped over to resume its meal. "To be truthful," he continued, "I've never thought I'd be in this posisition. I've never thought about _anyone_...courting me. Much less..."

"...Much less a guy," Yanagi finished for him.

"Yeah.." Tachibana ran a hand through his short hair, then turned his head to look at the other youth. "Can I tell you something?" With Yanagi's nod of affirmation, he put a finger to his lips, considering how to word what he wanted to say. "There was a time, not long ago at all, really, that I had feelings for someone. And I thought maybe it was wrong of me, but this person stood out so much beyond all else that I could not help be drawn to him."

"Him?"

"Ah. That person was Tezuka Kunimitsu."

That was all he needed to say. The rest of the story became very obvious to Yanagi. Tezuka was eye-catching, in all his quiet and powerful glory, but one Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei Gakuen made _damn_ sure everyone knew exactly to whom the Seigaku captain belonged. Which must have left a rather...brokenhearted Tachibana, who was not so eager to look to another relationship.

"I guess it's my fault," Tachibana went on, "for thinking I could compete with someone...like..."

"Iya!" Yanagi cut in. "There is no comparison. You are different. You are you."

A sad smile crossed the Fudomine captain's lips, and he turned his eyes back to the churning ocean. "I'm telling you this because... I just want you to know that something like gender doesn't matter to me. I mean.. Perhaps it once did - I never pictured myself...like this - but I know a good thing when I see it. That time... I wasn't rejecting you. I'm just being cautious. Perhaps overly so." He slowly reached out, placing a hand on the other's arm. "I would like to be with you. If you don't mind being discreet, I would like to give 'us' a chance."

To his utter surprise, Yanagi's eyes, those ever-closed, _beautiful_ eyes, slowly opened, and turned to meet his gaze. They were not blue, as Tachibana had imagined they would be, but a lovely shade of light...almost red. Amber. It was oddly fitting, as the Rikkai-dai player was always more than expected. A quiet smile lit upon his lips as he responded, "I can be discreet." And then he chuckled, remembering the before-refrenced _Diva_. "Unlike some people."

The mood broke; light, pleasant, full of promise as they laughed together.

* * *

Perhaps Tachibana's privious association was wrong. This person he'd come to know was more like red. Full of warm blood, with a heart that beat true. When he thought of him, he pictured him surrounded by the color of affection. Of love.

He associated Yanagi Renji with red.


	6. theme 10: 10

"Which bus was it again?"

"The #10."

"Ok, got it. I'll leave right now."

The phone line went silent.

"... Yanagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving now, ok?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you in a little while."

"Tachibana-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Silence again. And then, "I look forward to it. Ja."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

"I'm going out, An," Tachibana called to his year-younger sister as he pulled on his black Fudomine tennis jacket and picked up his bag.

The teenage girl peeked her head around the corner. "Have fun!" she responded. "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow," he answered, then kissed her on the forehead as he headed toward the door. "I'm spending the night in Kanagawa."

She wished her brother well, seeing him off with a wave. And when he was gone she gave to herself a knowing smile.

It was about time he warmed up to someone.


	7. theme 16: invincible unrivaled

It was the perfect kind of day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot, and it was accompanied by an occasional gentle breeze. It was the kind of day that made one want to sit under a tall tree with a book in your hand and a special person's head in your lap.

That was how Yanagi Renji spent the afternoon. In one hand he held a semi-used copy of Voltaire's 'Candide', while the other rested within the short locks of his boyfriend's hair, moving only to turn a page every few minutes. The relationship he had with Tachibana Kippei was quiet like this; they could share these moments of simplicity, needing nothing more than to be near each other. They were perfectly content like this, Yanagi reading while Tachibana dozed gently beside him.

He didn't know when the other woke up, but a glance down revealed black eyes gazing up at him. He cocked his head slightly and gave a soft smile, but it faded when he began to sense something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

Tachibana turned his head to the side, looking off in the distance. "I'm never going to play tennis competitively again, am I?"

"What are you talking about?" Yanagi's eyebrows furrowed in worry and disbelief at the other's unexpected conviction.

"My leg...even when it's fully healed, it will never be the same. Never as strong as it was."

Now Yanagi took a moment to note what page he was on and close his book, setting it on the ground next to them. "Well, it's true your leg might not ever be as it was," he began, "but there's more to tennis than that." He took the other's hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing the knuckles sofly as he spoke. "You will always be strong and fast and intelligent. With the way you read the match, your feel for the game.." He smiled again, certain of his own words. "You will play again...and you will be invincible."

They fell silent as Tachibana let that sink in. His lover was nothing short of brilliant, and if he said as much was so, than it probably was. But either way, it was nice to have someone who was so confident in him. Someone who could give him a boost in those rare low times.

And then he chuckled. "Invincible, huh?"

"Certainly. You'll be unrivaled."

"Did your data tell you that?"

"I didn't need it to."


	8. theme 25: fence

"Hey, isn't that Fudomine's Tachibana?"

"Hm?" Bubble gum went POP. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Don't suppose he's looking for me, do ya? Since I broke his leg and all. Come for a little revenge?"

POP "I doubt it. Actually, he and Yanagi have been spending _quite_ a bit of time together." POP "If you catch my drift."

"Huh? What do you mean? Hey! Come back here and tell me what you mean!"

* * *

The stood facing each other, Yanagi Renji on the tennis court and Tachibana Kippei outside, separated by the chain-link fence between them. Apparently the Rikkai Dai team's co-captain, who was currently in charge due to the captain's illness, was in something of a bad mood, and took it out by keeping the regulars for a _very_ long extra practice.

"I'm glad you met me here," Yanagi said as he stroked one of Tachibana's fingers where he held onto the fence. "Sorry I'm running late."

"It's not a problem," the other smiled. "I'm happy to have come."

"I'll be back in a moment, and then we can go." He turned to head back to the tennis club-house, but noticed everyone else had already left. Just the two of them were outside. So he turned back around. "Tachi... Kiss me."

Tachibana's eyes widened slightly. "Here? Now?"

"No one is looking."

He looked around and saw that, indeed, the area was empty. So after the slightest moment of cautious hesitation, he stepped forward. There was just enough room between the links of the fence for their lips, but that was all they needed. The kiss was soft and warm and somehow made Tachibana's heart flutter a bit.

And then it broke off and Yanagi stepped back. There was a complacent smile on his face and he said "I'll be...right back," then headed for the club-room.

Tachibana turned and leaned with his back against the fence. An amatory smile played on his own lips as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. But the smile quickly dissolved into a frown when he considered what had just taken place. For as sweet as that kiss was, he did not like the barricade between them. It somehow...wasn't right. So when the Rikkai player returned and they began walking towards his house, he suddenly pulled him behind a building and kissed him more thouroughly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but-"

"No fences between us, ok?"

Yanagi looked at him for a moment, searching his face and eyes. And then he nodded in agreement.

"No fences."


	9. theme 30: kiss

They walked, not hand-in-hand, but close enough that their fingers would sometimes brush against each other. Their conversation was quiet, pleasant, and both wore a smile. They were happy like this, spending time alone together; a time without the pressures of family and jr. high school and tennis teams, a time for them to focus completely on each other without having to worry about what others would think.

As they passed a darkened side-street, empty of any of the bustle of people loitering about the city, Yanagi Renji pulled his boyfriend where they couldn't be readily seen. With his back to the wall of a building, he held Tachibana Kippei's arms, and grinned at him mysteriously.

"What are you up to?" Tachibana asked, trying to sound serious.

"Nothing special," Yanagi replied with a smile. "I just wanted to do this..." And then he took the other's face in his hands and led him into a gentle kiss.

And that was how it all began.

* * *

Another pair were out and about, a dark-skinned Brazilian boy and his pink-haired partner. Jackel was making good on his promise to treat Marui Bunta to cake, and this shoppe had the best on this side of Japan.

Now if only a certain _someone_ hadn't tagged along.

"Oh my..." Kirihara Akaya stopped dead in his tracks and pointed to a place somewhere across and a bit down the street.

Marui looked and saw another teammate of his...with his lips entwined with those of another boy. "Heeeh," he smirked. "looks like Renji and that Tachibana really _are_ an item."

"Let's tease him!"

Jackel raised an arm to stop the younger teen, but was too late. The other was already off. "Akaya!" As though Kirihara would actually listen to him.

Grabbing the Brazilian's arm to drag along, Marui started after their wayward kouhai. "Come on!"

* * *

Yanagi broke the kiss and looked up when he heard familiar voices, and groaned.

"What is it?" Tachibana turned, and saw what his boyfriend was displeased with. Three members of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku tennis team - headed straight for them. "Oh..."

Pulling the other's jacket to follow, Yanagi began rushing down the street. "Quickly."

"What?"

"Tonight is my night with _you_. I'll deal with them later, but for now...don't let them catch up."

* * *

He stopped when he saw the two he was heading toward take off, and after a second it dawned on him what was going on. "They're..._running_ from us!" This would not do, and without another thought the second-year gave chase.

With a "ha!" Marui ran too, and a scowling Jackel was close behind.

* * *

"Your teammates are crazy!" Tachibana huffed as they continued to run down the street. Somehow, this was _not_ how he envisioned spending the evening.

"That they are," Yanagi agreed. He was smiling though.

* * *

Stretching as they exited the arcade, Kamio Akira looked over at his best friend. "That new DDR is way fun, huh?"

Ibu Shinji just shrugged, then looked to the side as movement caught his eye. And then he saw who it was running in their direction. "Tachibana..." He pointed as the pair ran by them.

But Kamio's attention was directed elsewhere. His temper flared when he saw just who was giving chase to their captain and...that other guy. "You!" he growled.

"No time for you losers!" Kirihara called out as he rushed by.

That only served to enrage the red-head even more, and with a "get back here!" he joined in the chase.

Shinji blinked, then shrugged again and followed.

* * *

"Think they saw us?" Yanagi smiled.

Tachibana smacked himself in the forehead.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi smiled at the small potted plant he held, then put it back down. "I just don't know which one to get. They're all so lovely." He turned to the other teen. "What do you think, Genichirou?"

Sanada resisted the urge to say 'none are as lovely as you', and settled with "get whichever one you want." He tried making himself look stern by crossing his arms over his chest, but really, watching the beautiful boy among the flowers almost melted his heart on the spot.

"You're no help."

The taller teen looked back at the plants, still convinced that none of them were anywhere near as beautiful as his captain. But when he heard the other cal his name, he turned and saw half his team, and several members of the Fudomine tennis team running toward, then past him. "What the...?"

"Genichirou, let's follow them!"

"Let's not..." But it was too late; once Yukimura grabbed his hand he was helpless to do anything but run after.

* * *

"Does your team have tracking devices on you or something?"

"Actually, I'm the one who has tracking devices on _them_. ... I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"... You're kidding, right?"

Yanagi only chuckled in response.

* * *

They were a bit out of the way, but the two boys generally preferred these street courts to those in Tokyo. They were less crowded, and there wasn't as much of a chance of them running into someone they knew, so they didn't have to feel as self-conscious if a mistake was made.

Well, that was what they thought, anyway, but when Mori Tatsunori suddenly stopped playing, Uchimura Kyosuke also stopped and followed his shocked gaze. So much for not seeing anyone you knew, when your team captain and other team members, plus half of a _rival_ team went running by in some kind of bizarre race.

The two looked at each other, then wordlessly ran and grabbed their bags, putting away their rackets on the go as they joined the chase.

* * *

Really, this was getting quite ridiculous. "This is all your fault, you know."

"Oh?" Yanagi questioned innocently.

"You just had to kiss me _then_, didn't you?"

"You weren't resisting."

"... It's still your fault."

* * *

Most people would think it a bit rude to answer one's cell phone in the middle of a date. Yagyuu Hiroshi certainly made sure his own PHS was on silent mode so the evening could go uninterrupted. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.

Which was, of course, probably the very reason Niou Masaharu chose to not only have his phone on loud, but had answered it before the first ring was even finished.

"Yes," he was saying into to receiver. "Yes. We're right near there. ... How long? ... Ok, we'll be right there." And then he hung up.

"Masa-" Yagyuu cut off what he was going to say when Niou stood up, throwing several yen bills on the table and snatching up his jacket.

"Come on. Something fun is happening."

* * *

Kirihara cackled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

He had taken Tachibana's hand, helping pull him along as they ran from their pursuers. But he could tell the other's leg was bothering him. The limp was becoming more prominent, and he caught him wincing in pain a few times. No doubt, they would have to stop before too long, or else there could be some serious damage.

When a pair of figures stepped into their path on the sidewalk, he slowed their pace. He knew that rat-tail, and those glinting glasses. Niou and Yagyuu had cut them off.

Thinking quickly, Yanagi lead Tachibana down an alleyway, where he grabbed a door at random and went in. They found themselves in the kitchen of some restaurant, which they quickly made their way through until they'd found and exited through the front door. A glance back confirmed it had worked, they'd thrown the others off their scent...for now.

They ducked into a coffee shoppe, grabbing a seat in a booth near the back of the place. Yanagi fetched them both some water, then came and kneeled by Tachibana's leg. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he began to massage his boyfriend's lower leg and ankle.

"Just a little," the other teen answered, then winced again.

Until all of a sudden Yanagi paused, then jumped back into the booth, pulling Tachibana down so they were hidden by the back of the seat. They both peeked over, seeing those they were running from pass by the shoppe's window. "They're _searching_ for us."

Well, really it looked more like Bunta, Yukimura, and Kirihara were looking for them. Kamio was bitching at Kirihara, who wasn't really listening, and everyone else was pretty much just there for the ride. But, strangely, they were for the most part all getting along and even having a good time.

It made Yanagi chuckle.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, it is a bit fun."

Tachibana didn't respond, but turned back around in the seat, sinking low, and pulled out his cell phone. Speed dial number 6 - he would take care of this.

With a tilt of the head, the other teen questioned, "who are you calling?"

"Backup."

* * *

'Though they were quite a bit down the street, Jackel heard the door of the coffee shoppe they'd passed a ways back open slowly - far too slowly to be just a casual customer exiting. A look back confirmed it _was_ Yanagi and his friend coming out tentitively. They paused when they saw they'd been spotted, and the Brazilian teen waved them off, trying to communicate to the pair that he wouldn't rat them out, but they had to get going before-

"There they are!"

-they were spotted.

Jackel hung his head and said a little prayer for the couple as they again took off running down the street. And as the rest of his and Fudomine's teammates ran by him, he heaved a sigh, then followed behind.

This time, though, Tachibana seemed to be the one leading the way. Darting down alleyways and hiding behind things and people. They'd almost lost their pursuers a few times, but with so many pairs of eyes on the lookout, it was hard to be obscure for long.

They eventually found themselves on the town's main street, and the chasers caught sight of a human silhouette just beyond the chasees. It was definitely a person, and a tall one at that, and Tachibana clapped him a high-five as the couple ran by.

The Fudomine students quickly recognized the figure as their own Ishida Tetsu, the tallest and physically strongest on their team. He stood in their path, stretching out his long arms, daring anyone to try to continue the pursuit of his captain. Not far behind him was Sakurai Masaya, standing by as backup.

This was how they worked; the members of Fudomine would do anything Tachibana asked of them, and if it meant fighting for him, as he always did for them, than so be it.

Not that that was the case here. The chase was a fun game, but nobody _really_ felt like taking it that far. Half of the teens were there just because their friends were anyway. So that's where it ended. Kirihara playfully snapped his fingers in defeat, and Kamio continued to yell at him, even as they all went for a bit to eat at Yukimura's suggestion.

The two rival school teams got to know each other a little better, all because ofthat kiss.

* * *

The pair stopped running when they saw Tachibana's plan had worked and the pursuit had ended. Finally they were able to continue the night alone together.

"Thank goodness that's over." Tachibana sighed, but couldn't hide a chuckle as he looked up at the other.

And Yanagi smiled back, then pulled his boyfriend to him, bringing their faces close. "Now, where were we?"

"After all that, you still want..."

"I do." Then he chuckled. "Besides, there's only a...well, 14 chance of something similar happening again."

"I suppose it's worth the risk." Tachibana grinned, then leaned in to complete the interrupted kiss.

* * *

"Na, Oishi! Isn't that Tachibana from Fudomine and Rikkai's Yanagi?"


	10. theme 23: candy

Dark eyes flitted from one face to another, watching them watching him. Each had a personality of their very own, forming their own opinions about him...about _them_. It was a bit unnerving, but he was determined to see it through.

These people were Yanagi Renji's teammates and friends, and Tachibana had promised to, and was anxious to get to know them better. He wanted to know those who were important in the other's life, and if that meant having lunch with the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku tennis team, a _rival_ tennis team to Tachibana's own Fudomine, then he would happily spare the Sunday afternoon.

Their captain, Yukimura Seiichi, he actually already knew. They had been in the same hospital at the same time, and had the opportunity to meet and talk during their healing period. They got along well, having much in common as captains and top jr. tennis players.

Sanada Genichirou, the team's co-captain, was a bit harder to know. He was quiet and kept mostly to himself. But Tachibana respected him for his stern dedication and talent, and felt that respect was returned. This was the kind of person who would be worth getting to know if one had the chance.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was the perfect gentleman, if not just a tad creepy, and his partner, Niou Masaharu, was a rather interesting person, so long as you had a sense of humor. Even Jackal Kuwahara, the Brazilian-bred student, was very insightful and pleasant to talk to.

The only one Tachibana wasn't really comfortable around was Kirihara Akaya, and understandably so. Kirihara was the one who'd put him in the hospital, and then almost did the same thing to Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke. He was a demon who enjoyed hurting others, and Tachibana was weary of him. ...Perhaps because he saw a bit of himself in him.

And then there was Marui Bunta.

The red-head was cute, but Tachibana wasn't entirely sure what to think of him. Mostly because...he kept staring at him. Every time his eyes drifted in the teen's direction it was 'stare stare stare'. Like he was trying to decide if this stranger was good enough for their Renji.

It was beginning to get a bit...weird, and Tachibana was on the verge of saying something when Bunta suddenly asked, out of the blue, "Do you like candy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Candy," the red-head said, then held out a hand that offered several sugary treats. "Do you like it? I have some extra if you'd like."

"Oh... Thank you." Tachibana took some and ate a small piece. It wasn't poisoned or a prank or anything; it was good in fact. He wondered if this was some sort of sign that meant he was approved of.

"Renji doesn't like candy," Bunta continued, quite talkative now that the ice had been broken. "He doesn't like any sweet things, really."

"So I've learned."

"I bet his kisses aren't sweet either."

From that comment on the table was the proper noisy for a group of teenage boys. From small chuckles to outright laughs, the smacking of a hand to the back of a head, and the continuing flow of conversation between _friends_.

Tachibana was glad he'd come.


	11. theme 6: between dream and reality

He had spent three days walking. Everywhere - at the seaside, in the city, in the woods, at the parks. He hid out in libraries and bookstores for hours. Anything to keep him away from home or school. Anyplace where he couldn't be found. Where he could be left alone to think things through. When he felt all else had been taken from him, he could still, at least, think.

It wasn't simply that he'd witnessed his boyfriend and another kissing, but more in the way Tachibana had pushed the kiss, almost forcing himself upon Tezuka. He wanted the other teen _so_ much. It hurt, that the person he was with had been thinking of someone else.

But in all his wandering, he'd realized something - that in that kiss, Tachibana hadn't been all _there_. It was different than when he kissed him. He was still thinking of someone else; when with Tezuka, Tachibana had been thinking of _him_. He was sure of it.

It still hurt, but also left hope. Now he just had to wait and see if his wayward boyfriend would come back to him.

* * *

It was when it started raining that he finally decided to go back home that night. Though it was earlier than he had been returning to his house the past few days, it was still long past sunset, and streetlights were all he had to see by. He was glad, at least, that he'd thought to bring an umbrella with him.

He was on the street walking from the bus stop to his house when he saw a person sitting, in a miserable attempt to stay out of the rain, under a sparse tree. And as he drew closer he realized it was someone he knew. The most unexpected of people he'd ever thought he'd come across on a night like tonight. How appropriate it all was, suddenly.

"Atobe Keigo."

The figure looked up slowly, wet droplets trailing down his face. Not tears, but rain, for the highly regarded star of the Hyoutei tennis team did not cry. And he said in a broken voice, "Rikkai Dai's...Yanagi.."

He did not know why Atobe was here. Though he was obviously pained by the recent break-up with Tezuka, he could not have known what occurred between the Seigaku and Fudomine players. But still, Yanagi held out his hand to the other teen.

"Come on."

* * *

When Yanagi returned from his shower, he found Atobe laying on his bed, head turned to face the wall. Most of his wet clothes had been removed, but there was sure to be a damp spot where he lay.

Yanagi sat in the desk chair, ruffling his hair dry with a towel. "So, do you want to talk?" He paused to hear the response, but when none came he continued his hair-drying. And that was it - they were silent for a good half-hour at least. If Atobe didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force him.

It was strange, the situation they'd come to. He'd never imagined he would be with this person, in his room...with neither of them speaking. Really, he'd never thought much of Atobe Keigo outside of the 'he's a great tennis player' spectrum, or even the 'this is the boyfriend of the person my boyfriend liked...still likes' spectrum, so this was a scenario he'd never have predicted. So why was it so easy for him to reach out to the other teen, whom he hardly knew? Was it because he knew this person was feeling pain as he felt? They were both so different, it was so unusual they would end up like this.

"It feels like I'm in a dream." Atobe's sudden words pulled Yanagi out of his thoughts, but when he looked over he saw the other still staring at the wall. "Everything was fine, and then all of a sudden parents and family obligations matter." Now he turned his head, looking with eyes full of a deep sorrow. The pain was so clear on his face, but still he shed not a single tear. "I keep thinking it's all just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up and he'll be there and everything will be right again."

He didn't need to explain who 'he' was; Yanagi knew and Atobe knew he knew. He knew Atobe and Tezuka were both only sons to prestigious families, and both would be under tremendous amounts of pressure now that they were in high school to prepare to fulfill family duties. And he knew how unfair it was, but that was life.

So he answered "I was thinking more the opposite; this is harsh reality. In reality, things don't always work out. In fact, they hardly ever do." Atobe looked away again, knowing this to be the truth, but not much caring for it. Yanagi continued, "I think how people survive is by living in that space _between_ dreams and reality; press on through the hardness of life, but don't lose sight of your hope and everything that makes that life worth living."

Atobe snorted. He wanted to scream that he'd lost everything that made life worth living to him, but really he knew that was because the wound was still so fresh. When the hurt faded he'd remember that he had his friends and tennis and scholarships and his own fanclub who cheered for him on command. His dog and his classic literature and all the things that made Atobe Keigo who he was. So no matter how bad a dream it seemed to be, the reality was...he would survive.

"Atobe," Yanagi caught the other teen's attention. "Tachibana kissed him. ... It wasn't reciprocated, but...it happened."

"... I thought you and Tachibana were..."

"We are."

Atobe said nothing. He understood.

* * *

_"I'll stay over for the night."_

It was really quite the Atobe way to tell instead of ask to spend the night, but Yanagi didn't mind much. It was late and still raining anyway, so it was the proper thing to do. And he even allowed his guest to sleep on his bed while he took the floor...since it was still damp from Atobe's wet clothes. It gave them time to talk about other things, and he learned they actually had several things in common. He liked talking with the other teen.

But now he took a moment to watch the Hyoutei diva as he slept. And to his astonishment, in that place between dream and reality, a tear slid down the side of Atobe's face as he whimpered softly.

"Tezuka.."


	12. theme 9: dash

His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was hard. His lungs were bursting, unable to take in enough oxygen to catch up with how fast his blood was flowing. His bad leg was throbbing from an old injury, screaming in pain from the stress it was being put under, but still he would not stop. He didn't even slow down. He couldn't, someone's life was at risk.

_'We found him! He's standing on the cliff by the beachside! You have to go to him before it's too late! GO!'_

Someone important was in trouble...and it was all his fault. He had driven them to that out of his own selfishness and stupidity.

Because even though he cared for this person and led them to believe he was by their side, he had also harbored feelings for someone else at the same time. Someone he thought he would never have a chance at, but when that chance miraculously presented itself, he took it.

He took it...and he was so wrong.

So he ran, harder than he'd ever run before. The dash of a lifetime to make it to that person and right his mistake. Through the pain his body suffered, he ran and ran, and prayed that he could fix what he'd done. If only he could fix it; if only he could get there.

"Wait for me, Yanagi-san!"

Tachibana Kippei gritted his teeth, then pushed to run faster. He was beyond his limit but could not stop. Not until he reached the beachside cliff, with Yanagi Renji's straight back in his sight, did he even slow down.

He wasn't too late.

Approaching the other from behind, he threw his arms around his waist and shoulders, burying his face in the warm neck and holding him _so_ close. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I'm so sorry. I was wrong."

"Tachi..." Yanagi's head tilted down, looking into the water so far below him. And then his back stiffened. "You finally got what you wanted."

"No..."

"You've wanted Tezuka for so long, and now you have your chance. You'd be a fool to give that up."

Tachibana held the other youth even tighter, a quiet vow to himself to never let go. "I thought I did, I thought that was what I wanted, but I was wrong. You're the one I want. The only one. I would be a fool to give _you_ up."

Yanagi lifted a hand, placing it on the arm around his shoulder. It was an intimate gesture, and it gave Tachibana hope that he would be forgiven. But then his heart sank when he asked of him "why should I believe you?"

What could he say to that? He had taken Yanagi's heart and trust and broken them once already. Taken everything they'd built together and crushed it when he forcefully kissed Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Only to find...that kiss was not everything he'd dreamed it would be. It did not fill him up like he thought it would. Did not complete him or give him warm fuzzies like...like Yanagi's kisses did. The body he held down, the hair he ran fingers through, the voice moaning against him when he mashed their tongues together...none of it was Yanagi. None of it was as satisfying as it was with his genius boyfriend.

But it was when he realized this and released Tezuka that he discovered Yanagi had seen everything.

His body slumped, though he still kept his arms around the other. "You...don't have to. I wouldn't expect you to." And he didn't fight it when Yanagi finally broke from his embrace.

Tachibana's face was a mask of resignation. It was easy to read, if one knew what to look for. He was sorry for what had happened, and was ready to accept whatever he'd brought upon himself because of it. So it gave Yanagi a small dose of pleasure to surprise him by saying "I do believe you."

"What?"

"When you kiss," he went on, "you always keep your eyes closed." And then his lips curved into a smile. "You get lost in it. But at that time your eyes stayed one-third open; you weren't into it. Your mind was...elsewhere."

His black eyes widened a bit, then closed as a smile crossed his own face. He didn't have to say it. Yanagi already knew it, of course he knew, that his mind and his heart had been with him.

He took the other boy's face in his hands and gently pulled him closer, then slowly leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that filled him up and made him feel complete. A kiss that gave him warm fuzzies and made his eyelids slip closed.

That was it - that was right.

* * *

"See...if you'd have jumped you would have missed that."

They had stayed there on the beachside cliff long enough to watch the sunset sink into the ocean. Side-by-side they sat, Tachibana's arm around Yanagi's shoulders. The view was beautiful, and they were silent up until that observation had been made.

And then Yanagi's shoulders started shaking, and the other didn't understand until he threw his head back, laughing out loud. "You...you thought I was here to jump?"

"Well...Kamio and the others made it sound like..."

The seizing fit lasted a bit longer, until he was able to get the chuckles under control, briefly wiping a tear from his eye. "I'd have thought you knew me better than that." He chuckled again before continuing. "No, I simply like coming here to think. It feels good, the air and scent of the sea."

"... So I ran all this way , thinking you were going to die or something, when you had no intention..."

"_'To win without risk is to triumph without glory.'_ ...Pierre Corneille, 1636."

Tachibana shook his head, though he was smiling.

Damn data-men.


	13. theme 21: violence

Tachibana Kippei did not just burst into the hospital lobby - he _crashed_ in.

The young receptionist gulped when his dark eyes turned to her, and rightfully so, for the blond teen was the farthest thing from calm. The worry and fear and frustration and everything that could drive a person over the edge were written on his face and heard in the steps he took toward the front desk.

"Yanagi Renji," he demanded. "Where is he?"

"He's..."

"Which room?"

"A-are you family, Sir?"

His eyes closed and he took a calming breath. Of course only family would be allowed in the emergency room. But wasn't he just as important? After all, he was Yanagi's... he was Renji's...

"Yes I am." He opened his eyes and fixed the girl with a _look_. "I'm his _brother_, ok."

"R-room 318," she said nervously. "Third floor."

He did say "thank you," but if the girl heard the words he spoke as he ran off to the elevator, he didn't know. Didn't much care, either. All he could think of was that this person he'd come to care for _so much_ was hurt, and he had to be there. He had to go to him and kiss the pain away.

The wing of the hospital he'd come to was quiet, and grew even more so when he entered Yanagi's room - that's when his heart stopped.

The other teen lay on the hospital bed; he seemed to be sleeping, but he could very well have been dead with how still he was. There was an oxygen tube leading into his nose and his right arm was in a sling, a cast over his entire hand. Every plane of skin that wasn't bandaged was black and blue with bruises, broken up by the occasional glaring red cut or scratch.

Tachibana was silent as he entered the room, making extra sure to not disturb the patient. But he soon learned it didn't matter when Yanagi's amber eyes slowly opened, showing he was awake after all, and his mouth curved into a weak smile.

"Hi..." he said in an even weaker voice.

Hearing the fragility in the other's normally convicted voice struck a cord in Tachibana, and he rushed over to the bedside. "Renji, my Gods..."

There was a pained chuckle. "So it's 'Renji' now?" Even once they'd started seeing each other in their third year of middle-school, continuing on into high school, they still seemed to stay at a last-name basis. 'Yanagi-san' and 'Tachibana-kun', they were used to it that way. And though Yanagi eventually shortened the name to simply 'Tachi', Tachibana never changed terms as their relationship changed from friends to more than. Perhaps because he wanted to keep their relationship discreet - that had been important to him given the nature of their affair. So the sudden switch to first-name was notable, as if something had changed between them.

Tachibana didn't respond, but instead asked "who did this to you?"

"There was some...ah...rather heated discussion in class today...creationism versus evolution.." He winced, though whether in pain or at the memory was unknown. "One thing led to another and some things came out... like _me_..." Another weak smile. "I don't mind, but I guess some of my more _neanderthalic_ peers do.."

"They hurt you because you're-"

Yanagi cut him off with a nod. "They jumped me after school. Beat me-"

"Gods.."

"If it's any consolation..." He indicated his right arm with a shrug of the shoulder. "..I broke my hand during the incident."

"You..." The implication dawned on Tachibana, and he gently put a hand to the other's cheek. "You fought back." Ah, that was his stupid genius; not one to just lie down. He leaned in and kissed him, softly so not to disturb any of his lover's injuries. And he didn't even care when the nurse came in, saw their position, and quickly left. Discreet or _whatever_; he didn't care anymore if everyone in the world knew they were together. If Yanagi could get put in the hospital standing up for who he was, what did that say about him? So he decided from that point on, he wanted to be that strong too.

They gazed at each other through lowered eyelids when they broke apart, faces mere inches from one another. And Yanagi could read something in Tachibana's face. The tightened jaw line, pursed lips, eyebrows drawn together in a scowl.. Tachibana was mad. "... Tachi," he spoke in a warning voice.

"I'll get them back."

"Don't-"

That violent streak flashed. "I will." In junior high school, Tachibana had attacked and beaten a teacher who had been abusing his power - going after a bunch of punks who'd put his lover in the hospital was not beyond him in the very least.

But it frightened Yanagi as to how far he would go. He lifted his left hand slowly, and took Tachibana by the shoulder, curling his fingers to grip the fabric of his shirt. "Please don't. Violence will only beget more violence...and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tachibana paused, and then his eyes softened. "Ok.." He petted his lover, gently stroking his hair soothingly. If it meant that much to him, he would comply...for now. "Alright. I'll just stay right here, by your side."

And Yanagi leaned into the touch. "Thank you.."

* * *

He stayed until his battered lover fell asleep - not a long wait, considering all the pain medications channeling through an IV line into his veins. When he was sure the other teen was resting soundly, he kissed him gently on the head, then slipped out the hospital room door.

And caught the first bus to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.


	14. theme 13: excessive chain

He hurt. Every step caused the ache in his body to flare in pain, arms and legs throbbing where they'd taken hits. But still he put one foot in front of the other, pressing forward.

It had been worth it.

* * *

_"Am I to understand you are the ones responsible for the assault on Yanagi Renji?"_

_"That geek faggot?" The punk spit. "What's it to ya?"_

_Black eyes gleamed violently. "_Everything

* * *

He had told his boyfriend he wouldn't seek revenge, but how could he not? When the person he cared for most was jumped and beaten, he couldn't just lay down and let them get away with it. That wasn't his style. Even if it was dangerous, he would make sure those thugs knew their actions wouldn't be tolerated. Not when it involved someone so important.

* * *

_The fight had been as easy to read as a tennis match; there was one obvious leader among the group of three - take him out and the other two would go running. And he was right, for the most part._

_But it had still been 3-on-1, so it was impossible to escape unscathed._

* * *

Slowly and painfully he made his way to the hospital. With his eye swelling, it got increasingly more difficult to see straight, and he limped from a kick he'd taken to his right leg - the leg that was already weakened from an injury years ago.

But he wasn't going for himself. He had no interest, felt no need in having his own wounds checked out. He was more interested in visiting someone already checked in there. So that's why he ignored the looks he got and the inquiries of help that came when he entered the hospital. He went immediately to the elevators, heading toward his boyfriend's room.

* * *

_"What, you that fag's butt-buddy or somethin'?"_

_That was all the punk had time to say; Tachibana hit him with every bit of strength his tennis-toned body held. He was seeing red, and it pleased him that that first punch had broken his enemy's nose for sure. But he didn't linger on the triumph too long - the battle had just begun._

* * *

The room Yanagi had been in now had someone else in it, and Tachibana growled that they'd moved the other teen without telling him. Not that they _could have_ told him, even if they had any obligation to, but it made him feel better to fume at someone else now that he'd taken care of the direct offenders.

"Where did they move him?" he demanded of the third-floor receptionist.

"My word, sir!" the young girl gasped when she saw him and the condition he was in. "Let me get you a doctor!"

"Forget that!" Tachibana slammed his fist on the desk, startling the girl and sending a pulse of pain shooting up his arm. He clenched his teeth for a minute, until the pain subsided enough for him to ask "what happened to Yanagi Renji?"

A quick glance at a chart on her desk, and then she replied timidly "he was moved to recovery. But sir, you really should-"

He didn't listen to whatever else she had to say, simply walked away without another word.

* * *

Violence will only beget more violence

_That's what Yanagi had said to him, and he was right, as usual. The violence in these people's actions had brought out the violence in Tachibana, and his violence would increase it in them. They would retaliate against each other over and over in a chain linked with hate that had been going on for centuries and would continue forever. Because that was the way people were._

_Renji knew that, and so did he. The difference was how they dealt with that knowledge._

_But Tachibana would not let it go on involving his most important person. He would not let his boyfriend end up in the hospital again because of worthless punks who felt the need to gang up on those who are different._

_So as he held the thugs' leader tightly by the throat, he leaned in close enough for his heated rage to burn, but said loud enough for the two others, who dared not come any closer for fear of those hands squeezing critically tighter, to hear "if you _ever_ so much as _think_ about going anywhere near him again, I _will_ kill you."_

_And then he was gone._

_The Rikkai punks didn't follow. Couldn't, really, for two were paralyzed with fear and the other, the strongest, would not be walking on that leg which was broken in three places for some time._

* * *

He paused in the doorway of the room that had Yanagi's name written on the nameplate, relieved to have finally found him. His recovery seemed to be going well, no longer were there tubes going into him to supply him with medicine and oxygen. There were still many bandages, but simply being able to breathe on his own made a world of difference.

"Renji..." Tachibana limped slowly into the room, his only useful eye trained intently on the sleeping form on the hospital bed. "I got them for you, Renji, and they'll never hurt you again." He reached the bed and weakly grabbed onto the blanket that covered Yanagi. "I pulled your link from that chain..."

His strength was draining fast, and all he had enough left for was to climb up on the bed and curl around his unconscious boyfriend. He didn't even have enough left to lean up for the kiss he so desired, so instead just pressed his lips to whatever was closest, which ended up being somewhere between Yanagi's shoulder and chest.

Tomorrow he would call his parents and tell them he got into a fight at Fudomine; for now he would have to trust that his sister would tell them he was staying at a friend's house, a cover she'd used for him in the past.

The last of his strength left him.

His eyes closed.

His world went black.


	15. theme 27: overflow

When the knock came upon the door at last, Tachibana Kippei flew to answer it. Of course, once he reached the front entranceway he stopped and looked around, making sure the house was in order. It wasn't often he had the chance to have his boyfriend over - he wanted to keep their relationship on the down low to his parents, even if they were already out to almost everyone else, and the safest way to do that, he figured, was to simply make sure they never knew he existed. But this weekend his parents announced they were taking a small vacation, and his sister, An, took it upon herself to make plans to be at a friend's house (wow he loved her..), giving Tachibana the place all to himself. Two whole days alone...with Yanagi Renji. So he made sure the place looked decent, then opened the door.

"You're here," he greeted with a smile.

"So I am," Yanagi nodded in response.

* * *

They did all the things they loved to do together, talked about everything from books to tennis, worked on homework together, cuddled on the couch watching TV together. It was a lot of fun, and comforting simply to be in each other's presence. As the night wore on they made plans for the next day, an actual date at the park, complete with a picnic and tennis. And then Tachibana brought out a science fiction movie he'd rented, and they settled in to watch it.

But first, snacks.

He'd prepared a bowl of some of their favorite munchies - sliced apples, pineapple, grapes, melon - which Yanagi picked at idly while Tachibana made some tea. He was happy in this little bit of domestication between them, and his lips curved into a soft smile as he picked up and began to fill the second mug with hot water.

Yanagi watched him quietly, then said suddenly "I love you."

Tachibana froze, taken completely by surprise by the admission from his boyfriend. Of course he'd _felt_ it, two people couldn't be together so long if they didn't care for one another, but never before had either of them really said it. The 'real'-ness of their relationship smacked him, as it did only every now and then, and left him speechless. This was his life, this was really happening. These feelings really existed.

So lost in his shock, he didn't notice the hot water continuing to pour until the mug overflowed, scalding his hands. It instantly brought his attention to the present, and he yelped as he reflexively pulled his hand back, dropping the cup. He started blowing on his burnt fingers, until Yanagi calmly took him by the wrist and led him to the kitchen sink, turning the tap on cold. He held Tachibana's hand under the cool water, neither of them speaking as they watched the redness fade.

After a silent, thoughtful moment, Yanagi quietly said "you don't have to say it back. I wouldn't want you to if you didn't mean it. I just wanted you to know.."

Nodding slowly, Tachibana responded softly with "I know."

When his hand was cooled and safe from further injury, Yanagi carefully patted the fingers dry with a towel, then smiled. "All better."

"...Thank you."

* * *

It was cozy, the way they sat cuddled on the couch. Tachibana's arm around Yanagi's shoulders, resting against each other while they watched the rented movie. The fruit bowl was in Yanagi's lap, and every now and then Tachibana would reach around to take a piece for himself.

But as he plucked a grape from the bowl, a smile again formed upon his lips, and he brought it up to Yanagi's mouth, where it was accepted with a chuckle. Tachibana also chuckled as he fed the other teen another grape, then kissed the side of his head, savoring the feel of the smooth hair against his tender lips. Then he moved down to gently nibble the top ridge of the other's ear, before leaning in to whisper softly...

"I love you too."


	16. theme 24: good night

Gentle fingers brushed through a mop of perfectly straight, fine hair. It was so soft, like he imagined a girl's would be. And even when he brushed the strands aside, they fell right back into place. It seemed like even in his sleep, Yanagi Renji was still so conscious of his appearance. Always making sure he looked his best; just like those girls.

But Yanagi Renji wasn't a girl. Very far from it.

They had made love that night, for the very first time. Amazing that it took so long - they'd been dating since their last year of middle school - but this night the mood was just _there_. His parents were away for the weekend and his sister at a friend's house, they had the whole place to themselves and everything seemed to fall into place. He had playfully began feeding Yanagi grapes, which led to the other teen sucking on his fingertips, which led to much, much more. It had felt so good and so right. So perfect.

And now as his boyfriend - his lover - slept, he was able to reflect on where they'd come.

He'd always figured he'd end up with a girl. Not that he'd thought about it that much, but it was a natural assumption for a teenage boy. Perhaps that was why it took them so much longer than a "normal" couple to reach this level of physical intimacy. He was still apprehensive about the nature of their relationship, though he always wrote it off as 'being discreet'. But now he could not deny what fate had had in store for him. It was not a girl's face that lie in slumber so close to his, not a girl's scent that filled his senses, and it was _not_ a girl's body he'd pushed into, over and over.

Yet somehow...he was satisfied with that.

So it wasn't a girl's plush body laying next to him. So there wasn't long hair and soft breasts. Yanagi had so much more than all that; his mind and his feelings and his strength. It all added up to make this person, the only person who could compose such a night so perfect.

* * *

"Mm...Tachi..?" The sleeping body stirred. "Are you still awake?"

"Iya," Tachibana responded as he reached out to pull his lover closer, and then kissed the side of his head. "I was just about to fall asleep myself."

Yanagi leaned over to return the kiss, planting it just to the side of the other's chin. For a moment, he felt like there was something more he wanted to say, but eventually only whispered "goodnight."

And Tachibana wordlessly agreed. It certainly had been.


	17. theme 3: jolt!

It was warm. Warmer than he'd ever been before, despite being completely nude beneath the sheets. As long as that hot body was beside him, he could be stuck in a snow blizzard and still be so warm; it was almost like a warmth that came from within.

These small sensations came to him as he moved from unconsciousness to a more awake state. He began to feel flannel sheets on his bare skin, hear the gentle breathing of the person laying next to him, smell the sex they'd made the night before, for the very first time.

Yanagi awoke fully when that memory passed through his hazy thoughts. And instantly, reflexively, his mind began to examine the previous night's events. Every moment, every kiss, every thrust they'd made against each other. Each beat of their hearts that pounded in unison. He turned everything over in his head, and could only come to one conclusion.

It was the most wondrous night he'd ever had.

He looked over at the young man sleeping next to him, and the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile, remembering how much they'd been through and how far they'd come. He was happy. Happy to have the love of this beautiful, strong person. Happy to be so close with someone so wonderful.

Slowly, Yanagi raised a hand and traced his finger over the lines of Tachibna's face, pushing away a lock of dyed-blond hair, then running along his jaw and chin. He caressed his lips with a thumb, only to end up with that thumb caught gently between white teeth. His hand drew back as the other's black eyes slid open and smiled at him.

"You're awake."

"Mm." That was the only almost-word Tachibana said before he rolled onto his side to face Yanagi. Apparently feeling equally sentimental, his arms encircled the other teen and pulled him close, kissing him, again and again.

Their bodies were coming alive. The contact of bare flesh pressing against each other caused blood to rush to their groins. Their hands started to roam, until they caught each other and clasped together. Then Tachibana rose up, pushing Yanagi back in the same motion until he was laying on top of him. His head dipped down for a kiss, then again to nip at the smooth neck, receiving a moan in response.

"Kippei, how long are you going to- OH MY GOD!"

It was pure reflex that jolted them both apart. They snatched up the fallen blankets to cover themselves, while Tachibana yelled "Mother!" at the woman who stared horrified at them.

"Who is this boy?"

"I thought you were out of town!"

"We got back this morning, now what's going on? Is this what you do when your father and I leave for a few days?"

It would have been the most pointless thing in the world to say "this isn't what it looks like," because really it was exactly what it looked like and he wasn't going to deny it. They'd been together for a while, though discreetly, so it was only a matter of time before he'd have to come out to his parents. Now if only his mother didn't look so absolutely... heartbroken.

"I think," he said after taking a calming breath, "we need to talk."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes we do." And then she swallowed hard, feeling braver in the face of her son's maturity. "Get dressed; your father and I will meet the both of you in the study." And without another word, she left.

They were silent a moment, until Yanagi said, somehow thoughtfully, "I thought I was going to die for a second there."

It worked in breaking the tenseness, for Tachibana gave a small smile. Then he looked down, focusing on some random spot on the blanket. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It had to happen eventually."

"I know, I just wish it hadn't been like this."

"Ah, but what better way is there?"

Tachibana paused, then looked over at his lover with an incredulus smirk. "You're a bit weird."

"Indeed."

* * *

The last thing two fuming Tachibana parents expected to hear coming from their son's room at a time like this...

...was laughter.


	18. theme 14: radiocassette player

"You promised."

"I feel silly."

The two teenage boys regarded each other a moment, before speaking again.

"I can't believe you've never danced before."

"I _have_... with my sister."

Yanagi Renji laughed. His boyfriend was agile and quick on his feet easily when it came to tennis, but dancing seemed to be another story. He couldn't get the hang of moving in such a close proximity of another person. Or maybe it was being close to someone who was taller and so inclined to take the lead that tripped him up. Either way, he'd agreed to go to the dance being held at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, and Yanagi was going to hold him to that. _And_ make sure they could actually dance together.

They had a week to practice. And Tachibana Kippei was going to learn where to put his feet whether he liked it or not.

Again pushing 'play' on the radio-cassette player he'd set up, Yanagi held out his hand. "Shall we continue?"

With a sigh, Tachibana stood back up. "Fine, then." He seemed to remember where to place his hands easily enough, putting one hand on Yanagi's shoulder and taking hold of his outstretched hand with the other. And then he allowed his lover to lead, starting with a slight push from the hand at his waist. Step step step, turn, step step step, turn, all in time to the music.

They did fairly well for a while, moving about the room to the tune the small cassette player played. But then somehow Tachibana got tripped up, his own feet getting in the way of each other in an attempt to avoid stepping on Yanagi's. He fell, taking his partner down with him and landing hard on top of him. A table was knocked over and the radio went crashing to the ground. It stopped playing - probably broken.

Each groaned in pain, knowing there would be bruising later on. Then Tachibana let his head fall to Yanagi's chest as he sighed again. "I'm sorry. I lost my concentration."

The other teen chuckled, showing he wasn't upset in the least. "You'll get the hang of it with more practice." He brought his arms up, wrapping them around Tachibana's back, feeling very comfortable.

"Hmmm... Well, while we're down here..." The blond purred and gently nuzzled and kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"Aha.. You're not getting out of it that easily."

"You think that was easy?"

"Tachi, you-" Silenced with a kiss, Yanagi let it go, becoming ever more pliant beneath Tachibana's lips.

Then the other cut it off, and nodded over toward the radio-cassette player laying on the floor. "That's broken anyway." He grinned, then moved down again to nibble at his lover's neck some more while his hand began to undo shirt buttons.

"You - ah... You owe me a new one."

With the shirt now open, Tachibana began kissing his way lower down Yanagi's body, pausing only to say "I'll reimburse you...with interest." Then moved lower still.

It wasn't long before the broken radio-cassette player was completely forgotten.


	19. theme 7: superstar

Dear Diary,

I saw him again today, playing with the tennis team. He's so great at it. He's like...like a superstar! Yeah, a superstar of tennis. (wow, I'm such a nerd sometimes.. heh..) I love watching him; could watch for hours... My Yanagi-senpai...

I wish I had the nerve to talk to him. But I don't dare, so I'll have to be content watching from afar...

-Me

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've got it! The greatest idea! There's a dance coming up - I should go to it with Yanagi-senpai! I'll wear a pretty dress and he'll be lovely in a tux and we'll dance the night away. And then he'll lean down ever so slowly and we'll kiss...

Ooh! Wouldn't that be wonderful?

Though of course I don't have the courage to ask him myself. I think I'd be best off dropping hints that I want him to ask me. Oh! And I should wear some make-up to school so I'll be prettier, and he won't be able to resist!

-the future Mrs. Yanagi

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yanagi-senpai didn't ask me to the dance... But I overheard during the tennis practice, Yagyuu-senpai told Niou-senpai that he _was_ going, so I think I'm going to go anyway, and maybe "oops" bump into him there and maybe even get a dance!

Hope he's not taking some girl prettier than me though!

-still hopeful Me

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm a little confused...

I did go to the dance last night and I saw Yanagi-senpai...but it looked like he was with...a guy? I mean, it was someone I didn't know and Sachiko-chan said his name was...Tachi...something...and that he was the captain of some other school's tennis team. So I'm sure they're just friends through tennis and he brought him along to hang out...right?

Right?

But do guys - guys who are simple friends - dance together? Dance together...like _that_?

He seemed so happy. He seemed to shine at that dance, like the superstar I just know he is. (there goes my dorkiness again..) And I want him to shine like that for me.

-Me

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel like such a fool.

It started to nag at me, who this Tachibana of Fudomine was and what he wanted with _my_ Yanagi-senpai. So I followed them while they were hanging out.

It _seemed_ typical - I mean I know it's not common for two _guys_ to do dinner and movies together, but I could rationalize that maybe they were just fun things they felt like doing. But I can _not_ convince myself that guys who are just friends go on moonlit walks through the park together, and they _do not_ kiss underneath the "Ai no Sakura."

I can't believe it. I'm so heartbroken.( Here I am trying to be all pretty and girlie as possible... Make-up? That was probably the last thing he'd be interested in!

But yet...that shine was there again. That shine he gets when he's playing tennis, or like he had at the dance. That shine like he could stay in a particular moment forever.

Fine, if this Tachibana person makes him happy, I won't complain. (too much...) But if he ever hurts him in any way, he'll have to deal with me!

I guess from here I'll move on..

Hmm... I wonder if Sanada-senpai is seeing anyone!

-enlightened Me


End file.
